


Steal Your Heart

by ApomaroMellow



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Years later, Daisuke is still working as Dark who is still at large. Satoshi wishes that he could just go on a regular date with his husband without him resorting to such dramatics.





	Steal Your Heart

_I will steal Gaia's Nocturne at the stroke of midnight_

_Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy_

Satoshi rolled his eyes at the note left for the police department. As the other cops got ready for the night's events, he took out his phone and dialed home. Daisuke picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm going to be late tonight. Dark has left his calling card again", Satoshi said.

"That's too bad", Daisuke said, the disappointment in his voice almost believable. "Be careful tonight, okay?"

"I will. And you stay out of trouble."

Daisuke laughed on the other end and bid Satoshi goodbye before hanging up. Satoshi spent the next few hours preparing for the arrival of the phantom thief. He really could be a bothersome man. It almost made him wonder why he still worked at this job. The night fell and the clock inched closer and closer to midnight. Satoshi's forces surrounded the museum where the painting was being held.

Sure enough, just before midnight, a shadowy figure was seen approaching the museum from above. Everyone began to scramble to catch the thief but Satoshi called them to attention.

"All men fall back! I'll handle this."

There was some dissent but they conceded to their superior. Satoshi entered the museum, careful not to trigger his own traps. He came to the painting that was tonight's target.

"When will you stop being such trouble?", he asked to the darkness.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend the night with my love."

Satoshi turned towards the voice. "Dark, you're aware that I'm a married man now."

"And what a lucky spouse you have indeed."

Dark came from the shadows, dressed to steal. Although he wasn't really dark anymore. Along the years, Dark's features disappeared as Daisuke matured. Now as an adult, there was only Daisuke. He smiled as he approached Satoshi, holding out a rose.

"If this was all you wanted, you could have just said you wanted a date night", Satoshi said with a roll of his eyes. Then he took the rose.

"I could, but then you might get called for work at the last minute", Daisuke argued. "This was the only way to get you all to myself for the night."

Satoshi let out a sigh. This wasn't the first time Daisuke pulled this stunt. And it probably wouldn't be the last. And yet each time he went along with it. Just why did he let Daisuke get away with it? Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and kissed it. His actions suggested that the cameras were already disabled. Satoshi let out a sigh as he took out his walkie-talkie.

"I can't find Dark. All units search the surrounding area. I'll stay in case he shows himself."

_"Roger!"_

"We have about an hour", Satoshi said, putting his walkie-talkie away.

"That's more than enough time."

Daisuke put the rose behind Satoshi's ear, grabbing him to hold him close as he led him into a waltz. Satoshi allowed himself to be led. He couldn't deny that they rarely got nights out like this. Satoshi's own job was demanding enough. And Daisuke had a busy schedule as an art teacher. Satoshi leaned his head against Daisuke's shoulder as they swayed.

They danced and talked and near the end of their hour they just sat, holding each other close. But soon it was time.

"You have to go", Satoshi said.

"I know", Daisuke replied.

"And I can't let you take the painting."

"That's fine." Daisuke stood up, preparing to leave. "I've already stolen your heart", he winked.

Satoshi kissed his cheek. "You never stole that. I gave it to you years ago. Now go."

"I'll see you at home", Daisuke said before melting back into the shadows.

Satoshi called the search off. Dark had escaped but the painting was still secure. He undid the traps and after getting everyone squared off, he made his way home. When he returned and went to their bedroom, there was Daisuke, pretending to be asleep.

He sighed as he got into bed. "Sometimes I wonder where you end and Dark begins."

Daisuke smiled in the darkness of their room. "You get the best of both worlds."


End file.
